


Falling is the Easy Part

by Katarin



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin
Summary: For David, falling was easy.





	Falling is the Easy Part

**Author's Note:**

> For archae_ology
> 
>  
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).
> 
> Notes: All my thanks to deense for looking at this while I was in panic mode.

In grade six, David went to summer camp and one of the team building exercises his cabin has to do a trust fall. Everyone does it, trudging up to the podium and hesitantly letting themselves fall backwards. David is the only one who happily bounds up the steps and throws himself into the waiting arms of his cabin mates. He thinks it’s the kind of story that says a lot about him, that it’s kind of an allegory for the way he lives his life.   
  
Almost as soon as he gets on set for the Atlantis pilot he fell in love with Rainbow. It wasn’t  **that**  kind of love. He didn’t think about Rainbow naked and he never so much as kissed him, but he did spend hours and hours on set together.   
  
Rainbow makes fun o the music he listens to, writes crazy, insane things on all of the mirrors in David’s trailer and always had a sandwich waiting for him at craft services. David likes to joke that being friends with Rainbow was like being twenty five again, just with less hair and cooler toys to play with.   
  
After Rainbow it was Rachel and that was like  **that**. The two of them fuck for the first time in the men’s room of some Vancouver dive bar, half drunk and laughing pretty much the entire time. Rachel tells him she’s sticking around because he’s good in bed, she has to spend a ridiculous amount of time with him anyway and because he didn’t under estimate the importance of a good foot rub.   
  
He was rubbing her feet at the time though, in her trailer between shots, so he’s not entirely sure she was completely serious about the last part.   
  
Rachel gives amazing blowjobs and bitches about the parade of awful wigs the costume department foists on her. And David wrestles with maybe asking Jane how she felt about Rachel moving in with them for nearly three weeks.   
  
Then he ends up on Torri’s couch with her tongue in his mouth and his hand cupping the small of her back. Torri’s been complaining about needing to get laid for a while though and once he’s got her shirt pushed up around her neck, sucking on her nipples while she rocks back and forth in his lap, riding him, he figures he might just be helping her out.   
  
A week later, when he’s fucking her from behind, he thinks this is probably more than just a little friendly help.   
  
It’s the other David after Torri, the two of them laughing together on set, kissing while David’s barbecuing so he burns the steaks and David fucking him hard against every flat surface in his house. Then it’s hiatus and Rainbow is fired (even if no one calls it that) and he ends up at Rachel’s apartment because she’s the easiest to talk to.   
  
She sits cross legged on the counter in her kitchen, watching him make Kraft dinner and doesn’t say anything, just waits for him to speak first. He doesn’t end up saying anything, not about Rainbow at least. They talk about David’s dog and Rachel’s time in ballet school over dinner and watch the news together afterwards. They don’t have sex, not then, but it’s the beginning of the second time with Rachel just the same.   
  
David made a blood oath to be best friends with three of the boys in his cabin at the beginning of that summer. His letters home were all about how great they were, how much they had in common. By the end of the summer he’d switched cabins and had to redo the trust fall with new people. He was just as eager this time as last time, falling easily into the arms of his cabin mates. For David, falling was easy. He thinks this says a lot about him as well, that it’s just as fitting an allegory for the way he lives his life as the first one. Only this one is more honest.   
  
There are some people who have remained constants. Jane is one of them and it likely has as much to do with her easy acceptance of David’s magpie nature than anything else. Jane just asks who’s new this week and that he’d better be ready for a threesome if it’s ever Paul.   
  
The threesome actually happens with Kavan and its entirely possible Kavan only came onto him in hopes of sleeping with Jane. David doesn’t mind, not when he had Kavan’s cock in his mouth and especially not when he and Jane have Kavan between them. It doesn’t last long and though they both miss the excellent chocolate martinis Kavan mixes, they don’t talk about him much.   
  
Oddly enough, it doesn’t happen between him and Paul, none of their kissing scenes or any of the time spent together out on the convention circuit or on the movie leads to the two of them in bed together and even though Jane makes a couple thousand jokes about David being able to tell her anything, they both just accept that some things aren’t meant to be.   
  
Jason comes to him, banging into his trailer and leaning against the kitchen counter in Ronon’s leather pants while David eats breakfast and updates his blog. He’s doing a lot of press for the movie and though updating his blog might sound frivolous, Joe is completely wrong in saying that because what may look like random thoughts on his day are actually very valuable marketing.   
  
“So when is it my turn?” Jason asks, voice a low growl and when he follows it up by shutting David’s laptop and leaning into his space it’s possible David goes a little stupid. He’s even stupider after Jason fucks him against the table but Jason is too so it hardly matters.   
  
He and Jason manage to last a while, which David mostly puts down to how much fun Jason is just as much as how many different way he can think of to have sex. He even gets yelled at when he throws his back out while he and Jason are getting particularly inventive and can’t do much on set the next day. Joe pretends he doesn’t notice, watching them over the top of his paper and acting like he isn’t. David would point out that he isn’t turning pages when he watches them, but it seems rude.   
  
Joe pulled him aside after he first hooked up with Rachel and told him it was never a good idea to sleep with your cast mates and David couldn’t help but give him a blank look. He’d slept with most of his costars over the years and it worked out great for him. He thinks Joe gives up then but it doesn’t stop him from watching the way he and Jason interact on set.   
  
“We’re hardly going to be blowing each other under the craft services table,” he tells him one day when Joe’s been particularly obvious about watching them. “Come to his trailer and maybe you’ll get a show but we are professionals.” Because it’s more than a little insulting that Joe thinks they’d do that in public, on set.   
  
“I’m not the one who’s a big slut,” Joe answers, smiling into his coffee and walking away.   
  
“No you just play one on T.V.,” David shoots back, practically yelling after him.   
  
He’s at Jason’s place that night, fuck stupid and sweating though he knows he’ll need to be getting up to leave soon, he and Jane have plans tomorrow. “So when are you and Joe going to…?” Jason trails off but it’s kind of obvious what he’s asking.   
  
“We’re not, why would we?” Joe doesn’t approve, not at all, even if they are in a place where he can joke about it.   
  
Jason just rolls his eyes and throws David’s pants at him.   
  
It puts the idea in his head though, which isn’t a good thing. He and Joe still joke about it and David’s still sleeping with Jason and Jane and occasionally Rachel but there is more there now, more that David doesn’t fully understand.   
  
Joe goes to both of the Vancouver screenings of David’s movie. David spots his hair instantly at both screenings despite how packed both theaters are and at the second one, manages to make it through the crowd of well wishers in time to actually pull him aside. He invites him out for coffee and Joe agrees.   
  
It’s hardly the best night for it, they’re both clearly exhausted and they make their way through coffee and pastries slowly, not able to sustain a conversation about any one long thing for very long. When they do finally part ways, both of them linger just a bit too long in the doorway of the café and then even longer after Joe walks him to his car.   
  
He’s pretty sure that he’s falling for Joe this time; that he’s really screwed because Joe is going to say no.   
  
He kisses him anyway, pressing his mouth to Joe’s with intent and determination while they’re supposed to be reading over a scene. Joe opens his mouth for him, letting him in, welcoming him in before he turns his head and pushes David away.   
  
“It’s not… I don’t do this, ok? Not with someone I work with and definitely not with someone I’ll have to share with the next person to come along.” He kisses David’s cheek sadly, “I don’t want to be collected.”   
  
He stands up, ready to leave and David knows if he steps out the door, there won’t ever be a chance for them. He grabs his wrist, holding tight so Joe has to look down at him. “What if I could prove that it wouldn’t be like that? What if it was just you, well, you and Jane but that doesn’t seem like much to ask.”   
  
Joe nods though he doesn’t look very certain. “If you prove it, yes,” he says and David grins up at him. He pulls him down and kisses him again.   
  
“I will,” David breathes out against his mouth. “You’ll see.” 


End file.
